


oh it's wild and it's sweet and it's pathetic

by scorbie (massivdisaster)



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bad Dreams, Followed by Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, albus has insecurity, scorpius has happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massivdisaster/pseuds/scorbie
Summary: just a lil self-indulgent thing. steamy times in the middle of the night, and also albus is insecure as fuck
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	oh it's wild and it's sweet and it's pathetic

It had been two years since he’d been a student at Hogwarts, but that didn’t stop his nightmares.

This time, he was taking a herbology quiz in the astronomy tower, over a plant he’d never heard of. It was like a mandrake but with the properties of the alihotsy leaves, except he wasn’t allowed to wear his earmuffs so he was forced into uncontrollable laughter while everyone watched him fail. Scorpius was there too, giggling, enjoying his boyfriend’s humiliation.

“Scorp,” he gasped, still laughing. Scorpius laughed directly in his face.

“You’re pathetic, Albus! Pathetic!”

“Scorpius--please--”

“Nobody loves you, Albus, you know that, right?”

Scorpius’s smile was so pretty, even when he was saying horrible things. Albus just kept laughing. He didn’t have a choice.

“Pathetic boy! Pathetic Albus Potter, thinking I would love him!  _ Pathetic _ !”

\--

3:01 am. He wondered idly if his brain would ever stop trying to make him believe Scorpius hated him. Albus sat up, putting his head in his hands and rubbing at his eyes. He hadn’t had a nightmare like that in months, since his last letter from Lily.

Before his brain could rabbit-hole anymore, he heard Scorpius gasp. It figured that they’d have a nightmare at the same time.

Only...Scorpius wasn’t screwing up his face in pain. His mouth was open and he shifted closer to Albus with a groan, throwing his hand around Albus’s waist. He looked positively  _ sinful _ .

There was a pull in Albus’s gut as he realized Scorpius was definitely having a wet dream.

“Al…”

Scorpius shifted closer again and something hit Albus’s leg. He grinned, almost in spite of himself, knowing that at least one version of himself was having a good time tonight. He carefully pushed back Scorpius’s hair from his face and watched as his eyes fluttered and his mouth fell further open, gasping.

It was exactly the kind of distraction Albus needed for the night. He leaned against their headboard and watched Scorpius writhe next to him, remembering carefully how those exact lips had looked, swollen and red, around his dick before they’d gone to bed. Scorpius had been in one of his moods and Albus had offered to help out, but instead of him going down on Scorpius, Scorpius had dropped to his knees and started going mental. It was an embarrassingly short time before Albus had come, his knees weak, his hands still tangled in Scorpius’s hair. Whatever had been troubling Scorpius seemed to have subsided. He hadn’t wanted to talk, instead opting to attach himself to Albus’s neck for the rest of the night, and they’d fallen asleep after some more heavy petting during an episode of “Mad Men”. Scorpius must have turned the show off, or else the TV had timed out, because the room was dark and silent now with the exception of Scorpius’s gasps.

“Al...Albus…”

His voice was high and breathy, the way it always got when Albus was teasing him. Usually it was with a few fingers in his arse and a hand on his dick, painfully slow, his teeth nipping lightly across Scorpius’s jaw. It was his favorite way to watch Scorpius fall apart.

As if he knew what Albus was thinking, Scorpius tilted his head back and rolled away, his hips shifting into the air, his throat exposed submissively. Albus felt a shiver dance across his skin, his mind clouding over a bit. 

Scorpius’s hand was clutching the sheets in between them and his hips were rolling, his gasps becoming more pronounced. Finally, Albus decided to take action, maneuvering carefully so he was hovering over Scorpius, waiting for the perfect moment before he let their hips meet and his teeth nip Scorpius’s neck. Scorpius gasped louder this time and Albus knew he was waking up.

“Morning, baby,” he mumbled against his neck, grinding his hips down. Scorpius whimpered, unable to respond. He hardly shut up during the day, rambling on about anything and everything, much to Albus’s amusement. He loved it, loved learning the way Scorpius’s mind worked, loved the way his voice sounded…

But Albus was the only one who could get him to shut up, and this...this was his favorite way. It was the only time Scorpius would lose his words and just let himself  _ feel _ . The sounds he made when Albus was touching him like this were delicious; Albus would love a soundtrack of this, just to listen to for himself, whenever he wanted.

He keened then, his hands grabbing at Albus’s back. pulling him even closer. Albus had memorized Scorpius’s breath patterns, the way he gasped when he was enjoying himself, the way his breath caught when he was close, and he definitely was. He was panting into Albus’s ear, so close and so wonderful.

“Thinking about me, darling?”

Scorpius yanked at Albus’s shirt and Albus realized what he was trying to do. He sat up, pulling his hips away, to pull his shirt off, watching the way Scorpius’s eyes traced his chest through lidded eyes.

“Al...Al, please…”

Scorpius was flushed, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his mouth open wide. His hands were clutching at Albus’s thighs, trying to bring him back, but Albus stayed up, taking in the view. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do--his dick was telling him it wanted to be stuck in something, but Albus wasn’t sure if he wanted to make it last or not. 

“Al, Al, come on, please, please,” Scorpius mumbled, sitting up and trying to yank the sheet out from in between them. It almost knocked Albus off the bed and he laughed, making Scorpius laugh. If it hadn’t been for the sounds of Marseille outside the window, he could have believed they were back at school, fumbling in the dark and trying not to wake up their roommates. But this was their apartment and they had plenty of silencing charms up, so they could be as loud as they wanted. That was good, because Albus loved making Scorpius moan and scream.

Speaking of. Scorpius had managed to bring their hips together again and was panting into his neck, a quiet mantra of “please” spilling from his lips. Albus almost lost himself to the humping before he remembered the ache and pulled away, making Scorpius whine again.

“Al, please, I--”

“Hold on, baby, let me just--wanna be inside you, okay? It’ll be good, yeah?”

He ignored how breathy his own voice was, trying to bring himself back from the brink. Scorpius took a shaky breath, looking up at Albus with that damn face again--

This was his favorite Scorpius, the most open and honest, the one that was entirely Albus’s—he’d never let anyone see this version of him. It was only Albus’s.

He took his time getting Scorpius’s joggers off, kissing all of his favorite freckles, loving how Scorpius twitched and writhed below him. It wasn’t long before he was going down on him, relishing in the taste, making him whimper and gasp…

Normally, he’d take the time to stretch Scorp, but he was too impatient and decided against it. He’d just let Scorpius come and then rut off on his leg because he didn’t have the time. It was one of his favorite things, going down on him, the closest thing he’d ever get to holding his entire world in his mouth. 

Maybe that was dumb. He just liked knowing he had all of Scorpius’s attention, more than normal, knowing that Scorpius couldn’t focus on anything but Albus, not even the thoughts in his own head. He’d told Albus once that he felt a bit like Edward from “Twilight”, that his head was so full of thoughts and words that he barely had the room to focus on anything but the moment. But, he’d admitted quietly, after their first time, Albus quieted everything. Albus touched him and his head slowed down, kept it from being too overwhelming, made him feel almost normal. He never tripped over his words when talking to Albus, never felt like he talked too much… Albus had kissed his hands and thanked him, stupidly, because he didn’t know what else to do. 

A tug to his hair brought him back to the moment as Scorpius groaned loudly, thrusting his hips down Albus’s throat. He’d never been so grateful for his lack of a gag reflex. 

As Scorpius caught his breath, Albus pulled away, making sure he was clean. His pants were still tight, but Scorpius looked so close to falling back asleep, he decided to ignore it. He pulled Scorpius’s joggers back up, bringing the bedsheet back up and tucking him in. Scorpius grabbed at him and Albus collapsed next to him, keeping his hips pointed away so he wouldn’t make Scorpius feel guilty. 

Luck wasn’t on his side. Scorpius’s hand brushed his crotch and Albus gasped at the warmth. 

“Babe, you didn’t…”

“‘sfine,” Albus mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to think of anything else. Scorpius wasn’t having it. He threw the blanket off again and climbed on top of Albus sleepily, burying his head in Albus’s neck again. 

“C’mon, you said inside, yeah? C’mon…”

Albus let out an involuntary groan, his hips bucking at the weight in his lap. He wanted it, so badly, but Scorpius was tired—

That didn’t stop him from pulling Scorpius’s body against him, sucking on his bottom lip, moving his hips in time with Scorpius’s.

Scorpius grabbed for his wand and muttered something, grabbing at Albus’s pants as he did so. It wasn’t long before he was sinking down on top, hot and tight, and Albus’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. This was it, this was  _ his _ boy, this boy was  _ his _ —

For the second time in twelve hours, he came embarrassingly fast. Scorpius just laughed a little.

“Aw, Albie, that good?”

“That was pathetic,” Albus said softly, his voice sounding more hurt than he meant for it to. Scorpius’s laugh was one of his favorite things, but after his dream…

“Hey, what happened? What’s wrong?”

Scorpius pulled away and mumbled a few cleanup spells before burrowing his head into Albus’s neck again, rubbing his nose against his jawline. Albus just sighed. 

“...nothing. Just...yeah. Nothing. It’s okay.”

“Albie…”

“I said it was nothing, Scorp, okay?” He yanked his way out of Scorpius’s hold, fluffing his pillow and collapsing into it to hide his face. It was embarrassing that he was still upset about his dream. Not that Scorpius knew about that, and not that he wanted to discuss it at all.

“Was I that bad?”

Scorpius sounded genuine. Albus wanted to kick himself.

“No, it’s--it’s not you, alright? Believe me, it isn’t you.” He kept his face hidden even when he felt the weight shift on the bed and Scorpius lean his chin on Albus’s arm.

“Then talk to me, please?”

Albus sighed, taking a few moments to try to figure out how to word it.

“In--I had this dream, and you kept…you kept laughing at me and calling me pathetic. And I kind of think I am, sometimes? Like--you know, just now…”

“Albie…”

Scorpius pulled Albus back to him.

“You're not pathetic. I take it as a compliment, actually. And do we need to recount the times I’ve done the same? Your mouth is magic, you know.”

He chuckled softly. Albus just sighed, relaxing into his hold.

“Al, come on. You know I love you. I could never think you were pathetic. No matter what.”

“...promise?”

“I promise.”

Albus turned finally and pressed a gentle kiss to Scorpius’s nose. “Let me know if you change your mind?”

“I won’t.”

Scorpius sounded so sure, Albus smiled in spite of himself.

“Now, can we talk about you waking me up in the middle of the night when I have work in the morning, please?”   
Albus laughed. “You started it.”

“I was asleep!”

“Believe me, Scorp, you started it. Not me.”

Scorpius scoffed, nuzzling into Albus’s neck.

“I’m getting you back one day.”

“I know.”

Albus smiled. They fell asleep just like that.


End file.
